1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to touch sensing technology, specifically to a pattern adjusting method for a touch sensor and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology development of the touch panel, the touch panel is widely used in the monitors of electronic devices, such as the mobile phone, the notebook or the tablet. The touch panel provides the users more convenient ways to input data or operate the system, and it makes the user interface more user-friendly and convenient.
Generally, the touch panel has a plurality of touch sensors disposed on the substrate. When the finger or a touch input apparatus contacts the touch panel, the sensing magnitude sensing by the touch sensors changes. Then, the touch control chip connecting the touch sensors judges the location where the user contacts physically according to the sensing magnitude sensing by the touch sensors. However, due to convenience of operation and usage, the size of the head of the stylus is designed to become much smaller and smaller. As a result, the amount of the touch sensors which could sense the variation of the sensing magnitude causing by the stylus decreases, so that the accuracy of the touch sensing and detecting decreases.
In a known method, although it improves the accuracy of the touch sensing by shrinking the size of the touch sensor and increasing the sensing channels, the touch control chip of the touch panel needs to be replaced in response to the different number of the sensing channels. This results in raising the manufacturing cost of the touch panel. Moreover, the size of the touch sensor is limited to the number of sensing channels of the touch control chip or the characteristic of the touch sensor; it can not be shrunk unlimitedly. Therefore, it is the main objective for the skilled in the art to find a solution to the above problem under the condition that finds a trade-off between the cost and the accuracy of touch sensing and keeps the compatibility with present products.